


Puppy Tails - Bean Boozled

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [130]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deductions, Funny, Games, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to deduce the flavour of jelly beans, with dire consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Bean Boozled

John, Sherlock, and Greg all sat around the kitchen table in 221b, celebrating the close of their latest case. John took a sip of his Merlot as Greg reached into his pocket.

“I have the ultimate deduction game.” Greg said as he put a box of jelly beans on the table. Sherlock looked at it bleary eyed, the alcohol taking its toll on him.

“How do we play?” John asked as Greg took the cellophane off the box and emptied the jelly beans on to a clean saucer. 

“One of these is peach, and the other one is vomit flavour.” Greg said holding up two identical jelly orange beans. “Want to work up to it or would you rather go for the kill?”

“T’ar the other flavours?” Sherlock asked slurring his words.

“This is going to be like the two pills again isn’t it?” John grumbled crossly. Greg ignored him as he read out the other flavours on the label. 

“Strawberry jam or centipede, chocolate pudding or dog food, coconut or baby wipes, rotten eggs or buttered popcorn, toothpaste or berry blue, vomit or peach. We’re all going to have a try at deducing. John first!” Greg said pointing at the beans. John carefully looked at the back of the pack to find the least unpleasant combination. Then studied the beans for a minute before picking up a red one and popping it into his mouth.

“Verdict?” Greg demanded.

“It’s either strawberry jam or centipedes are very tasty.” John smiled, as he took another sip of his wine. “Your turn Greg.”

“Mmm…” Greg said looking at the blue jelly beans. “It’s either Blueberry or toothpaste, I can handle either of those flavours.” He said as he put picked up the blue one on the right and put it into his mouth. Greg chewed for a moment as the other two men watched rapt. “Blueberry.” He said with a cheery grin. “And that was sheer luck.”

Sherlock looked dubiously down at the plate knowing it was his turn and the choices were getting slimmer now. The risk of having something unpleasant in his mouth growing. He finally made his choice after several moments of deliberation and popped a little brown bean into his mouth and chewed. He had not correctly deduced its flavour. 

“Chocolate pudding.” Sherlock proclaimed swallowing the dog food flavoured bean and gulping down his wine as casually as possible.

“Might as well give the other one to Gladstone since it’s dog food flavour.” John said holding the jelly bean in his palm for Gladstone. Gladstone wagged his tail and wolfed down his treat. Sherlock watched his puppy longingly.

“Traitor.” Sherlock whispered under his breath as Gladstone licked his lips.

“John, lets see if you can get a perfect score.” Greg said as he pushed the plate toward him. John swallowed down his trepidation and looked at the two white jelly beans.

“Right, coconut or baby wipes.” John said staring at the plate. Greg took a swig of the bottle of larger he had procured out of their fridge while they weren’t looking. John raised a questioning eyebrow.

“What… the Merlot’s all gone.” Greg replied. John turned to Sherlock who was sticking his tongue in the end of the bottle trying to get a taste. John let out a sigh and chose the white jelly bean on the right. He chewed for a moment.

“Coconut! Thank god!” He proclaimed. Sherlock looked slighted and put his fingers on John’s lips.

“I don’t b’lieve you.” Sherlock grumbled, as he stuck his fingers in John’s mouth and fished a chewed up bit of jelly bean out.

“Ewe.” Greg groaned, watching as Sherlock put the saliva covered jelly bean in his mouth.

“He’s had worse things in his mouth.” John commented.

“Too much information.” Greg groaned, trying to think happy thoughts.

“Is coconut.” Sherlock said sulkily.

“You could have just kissed me to taste it you know Sherlock.” John suggested.

“S’not so much fun.” Sherlock replied with a cheery grin.

“I’m going to try for the peach flavoured one.” Greg said as he picked up a spotty orange jelly bean. “I’m a police officer, so I’m sure I can get past a bit of vomit in my mouth.” John scrunched his face up in a combination of sympathy and repulsion.

“Oh…” Greg groaned. “Peach, I forgot I don’t like peach.” He said as he chewed the sweet and swallowed it down quickly.

“That leaves the last one for you Sherlock.” John said pointing at the plate. Sherlock carefully eyed the two yellow jelly beans and tried to stop swaying. They were identical, he sniffed the right one and put it back on the plate, he did the same with the left one. Then he tried pick up the middle one and realised he was a more than a little bit drunk.

“Mmm I don care.” Sherlock said as he shoved a random yellow jelly bean into his mouth.

“Ok Sherlock?” John asked as Sherlock chewed thoughtfully.

“Looks like he has the buttered popcorn one.” Greg said.

“Hold your horses.” John said as he noticed the corner of Sherlock’s mouth twitch. “You might want to take cover.” He shouted as Sherlock ran to the sink and emptied his stomach.

“Rotten egg.” Greg mumbled, finishing his bottle of larger. “I think I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Thanks.” John replied watching Sherlock flop down over the edge of the sink miserably.

“John I don’t feel very well.” Sherlock whimpered. 

 

“Are you going to get up today?” John asked the pile of bedclothes next to him. There was no reply. “Would you like me to make you some tea and toast? Might make your tummy feel better.” Sherlock grunted and suddenly popped his head out from under the covers.

“It was fixed.” Sherlock proclaimed, blinking repeatedly to clear his blurry vision. “Greg acquired a box that had been tampered with. Mycroft is bound to be involved.”

“Just admit you got it wrong.” John said flatly. Sherlock stuck his bottom lip out like a petulant child. “Right I’ll get you that toast then.” John said as he stalked away.

 

Later that day they were called into New Scotland Yard for another job. Sherlock perused the case files in Greg’s office while John went in search for a decent cup of tea.

“And I ended up eating the vomit flavoured one.” Greg said into his phone, unaware John was standing behind him.

“Did you indeed?” John said with a frown. 

“Bye Myc, see you later.” Greg said disconnecting the call. John stood in front of him, his sholders squared his head held high. “I was just… Don’t do the Capitan Watson stance, I actually find it intimidating.” John rolled his eyes. “Ok I’ll tell him…. I’ll actually admit that I cheated.” Greg groaned, not happy that he would have to tell the truth after he finally had one up on Sherlock.

“Nah, I wouldn’t if I were you.” John said softening somewhat. “If you did I’d have to admit I’d eaten the centipede one and quite enjoyed it.” Lestrade pulled a disgusted face. “What can I say, I was a strange child.”

“We still did as well as Sherlock at least.” Greg replied.

“Nope we did better. He ate the dog food one as well.” John laughed.

“How do you know that?” Greg asked as they walked toward his office together.

“The look he gave Gladstone when he ate the chocolate pudding flavoured jelly bean.” They looked at each other and laughed as Sherlock came out of the office.

“What?” Sherlock asked looking between them feeling like he was missing something.

**Author's Note:**

> Beanboozled by Jelly Belly.
> 
> http://www.jellybelly-uk.com/flavours/beanboozled/
> 
> Yes I got the rotten egg and chundered in my kitchen sink for ten minutes...


End file.
